my one true love
by DanaExMachina
Summary: What if Gaston didn't die? What if the enchantress found him and granted him a second chance as well? But what if this second chance is also a curse? Finding your one true love within one year or else you'll die.


my one true love

Enormous pain cracked through his spine as Gaston tried to get up. The taste of blood appearing in his mouth made the situation even worse. How badly was he injured and why couldn't he feel his limbs? The hunter tried to concentrate. Tried to move but there was nothing more then pain and the crawling realization that he might never be able to move again. Fear struck him like lightning. A fear worse than the one he felt at war. Why did this happen? He had defeated the beast! He had shot him two times. Filled with the pride of a successful hunt he wanted to reload his gun but the bridge under his feet started to crumble and he fell. Gaston had to shut his eyes. Trying to concentrate hurt him even more. But what to do next? Gaston clenched his teeth and forced his head to move. His body was covered in dirt and snow. His leg in an ankle that made him feel like vomiting. Crushed bones stuck out of his numb flesh. He was dead. The hunter couldn't imagine a way of this mess to heal someday. He was done. Closing his eyes again in disbelieve he took a deep breath as he attempted to compensate his near death. With every breath it felt harder to stay conscious. But Gaston was a fighter. His mind didn't allow his body to give up yet. It felt like hours and the pain disappeared into a light numbness. Taking a deep breath Gaston waited for sweet death.

As he faded into oblivion a light arose in the dark sky. Brighter than anything he had ever seen in his life. Although the brightness hurt his eyes he couldn't look away.

" Gaston your life is filled with egoism and pride. You mistreated the people who loved you and disrespected the people around you. I don't have any reason to let you live. Do you deserve a second chance Gaston LeGume?"

The voice that came out of the light suddenly changed and the brightness transformed into the most beautiful being there was. The enchantress looked stern. Her mouth a sharp line.

" You made mistakes but so did the prince. The second chance I granted him will be given to you as well. But...", Gaston could do nothing but listen, " you will not be turned into a beast! If you are able to find true love in one year from now on I will grant you mercy. You will live. If not, the injuries you have now will overtake your body and you will die. Do you understand? Use that chance."

Gaston managed to do the slightest nod. As the enchantress faded away, he felt his body changing. Warmth filled him and his injuries started to heal. It was done within a few seconds. Gastons hand wanted to reach his face to hold his hurting head. What he felt confused him. He touched his lips. They felt fuller and softer. His cheekbones more defined. His hair fell in thick waves over his shoulders and a high pitched gasp slipped through his mouth while his gaze fell upon his chest. Breasts. He had breasts like a woman... like a damsel. " Oh dear god..." he whispered, still in confusion by his feminine voice. His clothing was loose around his body and his muscles felt weak. Gaston tried to get up but failed. Although his bones were not broken anymore, his body hurt and felt sore anyway. His mind still unsteady and confused of what happened today. He had to get up or else he would freeze to death. Second chance wasted.

Suddenly the weather changed and still in disbelieve of magic he saw how the castle rebuilt itself within seconds. The sky clear again, he closed his eyes. Death didn't seem like the worst option.

The minutes passed as Gaston lay there in the drying grass unable to move. His mind rewinding the day over and over. He just couldn't imagine what had gone so terribly wrong. He tried to kill that hideous beast. Tried to protect the villagers and especially Belle. Belle, the woman he thought had stolen his heart. But if the enchantress cursed him to find his one true love, how could it be Belle? That would mean he already found it. Gaston had to let go of Belle. On a second thought, they had nothing in common but beauty anyway. He thought of all the other women in the village but none came to mind that was of his interest. The Bimbettes were truly beautiful but he was missing something in them. A flame blazing in their eyes maybe. Something Belle had because she was a fighter like him. She had that energetic spark, the will to withstand his handsomeness and charming words. Thinking of it now she was prey. Not a loving wife but a trophy next to so many other women he had. Why did he come to this realization now? Why not before all this had happened? Gaston was sure now. He had to leave the village. The people would hate him anyway after he put them all in danger. LeFou... he put LeFou in danger and for the first time since the war he felt regret. What kind of friend would have left another buried under a talking harpsichord? It would be hard to leave his companion, but Gaston was sure leaving would be the best option. He wasn't ready to die yet. Not ready to give up without trying.

" Gaston?", a voice interrupted his inner monologue and brought him back to reality. He couldn't even move yet. The weakness of his own body disgusted him.

" Gaston?!" It was LeFous voice. Was his friend seriously looking for him? How loyal could someone be? But maybe he was mad at him and just wanted to look for him to bring him to the villagers so they could judge about his deeds? Gaston wanted to call for his friend but remembered how strange his voice sounded. He remained mute and listened to the sound of footsteps cooming closer.

" Gaston!", LeFou cried out, rushing to the loose pile of clothing around this feminine creature. "What?" LeFou watched confused as Gaston tried to get up. Trembling he managed to move into a sitting position.

" LeFou...", his voice weak he caught the gaze of his opposite.

" How...? Your eyes! Gaston...??", the smaller man seemed unsure if it really was his old companion sitting in front of him. Gaston moved a bit too hasty and collapsed into LeFous arms.

" It can't be!"

" So much for man among man."

" It is him! She is wearing his clothing and she has his eyes!!", LeFou claimed without any doubt.

" The enchantress must have come to him too."

Gaston opened his eyes slowly. He was lying on a chaiselounge under a heavy woolen blanket. His body felt way better than before. Ignoring the headache he tried to sit up.

" It was the enchantress you fuckers...", he explained and looked at the small group of people. Belle was there alongside her father. A man around Gastons age with long blonde hair was there too, as well as LeFou and four people that Gaston thought must be the staff judging by their clothing.

" She cursed me...", he said trying to get along with his own voice. The room was silent. Faces of disbelieve and anger.

" You deserve it!", Belle was furious. " You tried to kill Adam although I told you he is NOT A MONSTER! I can't believe you did this. I know you are stupid but this is too much!" She clenched her fists. Gaston didn't know how to respond. He has never seen Belle like this before. The blonde man took her hand and Gaston understood that this man was the beast he tried to kill. If he had known that this huge beast was in fact a human being, he would have never tried to kill it. Never! He was a hunter and a fighter by heart but in war he never killed a man without his life or the one of his own men being threatened. It shocked him that Belle thought in a way like this of him. Gaston was proud and rude and egoistic, but he was not a murderer.

" You left your best friend crushed under a harpsichord!", Belle shouted. LeFou instead remained quiet. The look on his face showed that he was torn between defending Gaston and standing up for himself. He looked like being in pain. Uncomfortable and sad. Gaston felt his heart shrink together. It was his fault that all of this happened.

In this moment he knew exactly what the right thing to do was:

" I will leave Villeneuve", he said. The room fell silent again.

" What?", LeFou asked.

" The enchantress said I have to find my one true love within one year. If not I will die. I won't find her here and the villagers hate me anyway. I will leave. I am not welcome anymore."

" I think that's a great idea", Belle said angrily.

Gaston couldn't think of a reason why she was so mad at him. He didn't know it was not a real beast... until it occurred to him. He did try to kill a man. At last left him to the wolves. Belles very own father Maurice. He tied him to a tree and left him. Suddenly the hunter felt really tired.

" Give me some hours to pack my bags and I'll be gone." His voice quiet but convinced to do it.

None of the others said something. The silence filled the air with thousand needle stings.

" Leave tomorrow by daylight. You are a female now and that means the night is more dangerous to you", Belle returned to her caring and kind self. Gaston nodded. Belle and the prince left hand in hand, Maurice with a sad expression and as LeFou approached the door Gaston called out to him.

" LeFou?", the soft and feminine voice asked. LeFou hesitated but stayed. He closed the door behind the others and stepped closer to the chaiselounge.

Gastons head felt empty.

" LeFou...", he started. " Étienne...", he started over "I..."

" It's okay", LeFou interrupted him. " It was in the heat of the moment and sacrifices had to be made. I understand that."

" No...", the hunter couldn't believe how in a situation like this his friend still managed to stay calm and defensive for Gaston.

" Gosh, LeFou, I behaved like the worst friend there is and you didn't deserve to be buried and left under that thing."

LeFou stood there unsure how to react. He nodded slowly.

" I am sorry", Gaston said quietly. The smaller man took a deep breath: " I don't want you to leave."

With a scornful huff the hunter said: " No one wants me here anymore, LeFou. I am sure of that."

LeFou shook his head. He wanted to say something but his friend was faster.

" Look at me... I can't find true love here. I am not even sure how to find a wife... as a wife! I am not done with life yet but maybe I will be soon. It's best for me to leave and for you as well. You should find a wife yourself and have a bunch of happy children and the small farm you always wanted."

LeFou gasped: " You remembered that?"

Gaston smiled sadly: " I will leave by sunrise." His sore body managed to get up, but he had to sit down again after some seconds. He sighed.

" I will help you get home."

Past midnight Gaston had recovered from the soreness of his body. Still tired though he had packed his bags and was now more then ready to sleep. His head still aching he sat down onto his bed and sighed deeply.

" Any tricks on how to find true love?" he asked in a joking way, but his comrade saw the stern look of his eyes.

" Try to control your temper", he said seriously. " That's your worst trait." It took LeFou his whole bravery to be this honest with his friend.

Gaston nodded. " And you shouldn't think of the war so much. You've got to let go of it".

The hunter buried his face in his palms. He knew it. But he couldn't. He had tried.

" I am sure you will find a way", LeFou said. He looked through the window and tried to steady his mind.

" I didn't want it to end this way", Gaston said.

" Me neither", LeFou answered more to himself then his opposite. Gaston got up again. The whole night he had tried to avoid the mirror but it was time to face the curse.

" It's not that bad... just strange", LeFou assured him.

His friend took a deep breath. Gastons eyes were bigger, framed with long black lashes. His brows were thinner and his lips darker and fuller. The blue of his eyes seemed to be more icy and his hair fell in thick waves over his shoulders. He was still really tall and his arms more muscular than he expected them to be. His waist was small and his breasts looked good. Was that still him? Was the 'man among man' the lady he saw in the mirror?

"I'd rather be a hideous beast", he said honestly.

Gaston couldn't wear his manly but loose clothing. It looked ridiculous, like a little girl playing in her fathers clothing.

" What to wear?", he asked helpless.

" Don't you have any of Emilys clothing here?", LeFou asked. Thinking of it, he surely had!His sister didn't visit their home often since she moved to Paris, but she always left some clothes for emergencies. Maybe it would fit.

As Gaston tried the clothes on his hopes died again. Emily was way more petite, way smaller and slimmer than him. And after the first dress he knew: he would never wear a dress again in his life.

" When I reach a bigger town I will get myself some pants and a proper corset to... tame those beasts", he said looking at his chest.

LeFou chuckled but his expression changed within seconds. He seemed to be a thousand miles away.

" What?", the hunter asked as he put on his large shoes again.

" Gaston, what if you won't find true love?"

" As I said, I'll die."

" So... we will never meet again? You'll just be gone?"

Sighing, Gaston thought about this: " No... if I can't find true love within this year I will return on my last day and spend it with you... as long as you want your old comrade to?"

" Of course I want you to...", LeFous voice broke. Yesterday, when he was left by Gaston under that harpsichord, which turned out to be the Maestro, he was heartbroken. He had felt so angry and disappointed. He never wanted to see his long time friend again. But after the curse was lifted his anger faded and he just waned to see if Gaston was okay. Seeing him laying there covered in dirty, blood-stained clothing shocked him. Seeing him female even more. Tomorrow the prince wanted to give a glorious feast and a ball and LeFou really wanted to go there with Gaston, but his friend was leaving. He might never be able to see him again and that scared him. Gaston was the whole world to LeFou but that world might be dead soon.

LeFou had to sit down. His head spinning. The smaller man had discovered early that he had no interest in women. Now as he looked at Gaston he never felt more confused. This was the man he loved so much... but not the gender he was attracted to.

" LeFou?", Gaston broke through the mess of thoughts in his friends head.

" I don't like women", he suddenly proclaimed. Gastons eyes widened. " I never did. I knew it since I was a boy. I am just not attracted to them and the first time I kissed a man it was overwhelming. And I... really needed you to know that."

Gastons mouth opened. He hesitated answering.

" So... that's why no girls has snatched you up yet."

LeFou smiled bitterly: " If the villagers knew they would hang me."

" I don't know what to say."

" Don't say anything..."

They tidied the room and parted with an awkward handshake.

Gaston, tired and his had still aching, went straight to bed. But LeFou, as he reached his small house, couldn't help himself anymore. The events of the day overtook him and he couldn't seek shelter in sweet sleep as the tears began to roll.

note: my first language is not English so I am sorry if I got anything wrong :)


End file.
